Don't Bother Keeping It Down
by FindingXXX
Summary: Germany and Prussia decide to test out their new hotel room, and the other patron's patience with all the noise they make. Lots of screaming. R-18 yaoi and incest


Prussia's bag dropped to the floor of the hotel with a loud thump, only to be picked up by Germany and placed neatly in the corner.  
>Prussia eyed him, then the bed and said "I'll cut to the chase. Wanna test the bed?"<p>

Germany grinned to himself at his brother's impatience, but still walked over to the bed, and bent over. So maybe he didn't need his feet apart for balance, but one could never be too careful.  
>"Think these legs will hold up?" he asked, examining them curiously.<p>

"Only one way to find out." came the voice from behind him.

Five minutes later, their clothes were scattered about the room and Prussia's lubricated fingers were sliding into Germany, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde nation. Prussia grinned and scissored his fingers. He loved it when his little brother made some noise, and was looking forward to returning the favor. It was when he hit that special spot, that things really got loud.

"AAAHH!BROTHER!" screamed Germany, bucking his hips forward and banging the headboard against the wall. The albino teased the spot, reveling in his brother's cries of "THERE!", "Yes!" and "MORE!" Germany's legs spread just a little wider, and Prussia really couldn't take it anymore. He withdrew his fingers, positioned himself and then impaled the blonde as hard as he could.

"AAA! FUCK! GERMANY!" he shouted, accompanied by "BROTHER! AGAIN!" He complied immediately, sliding almost all the way out then slamming home. By this time the wall had a sizable dent and the paint was flaking off. The pictures on the wall above the bed rattled with each of Prussia's thrusts.

Years of yelling at Italy during training had made Germany's voice so loud and strong he could scream for hours without becoming hoarse. Prussia had tested this, of course. That voice was now passing through the thin walls of the hotel, causing tenants all through the hall to call down to the front office with a few choice words about the noise. Of course, this made no mind to the lovers, one of whom was having his prostate pounded and the other who was having his dick practically _massaged _by his brother's ass.

When Prussia reached around to return the favor, it proved to be too much for the younger nation to bear and he came with a long scream that was probably his brother's name. As come spattered on his hand, Prussia was bent over his brother's back in pleasure, and he had just enough breath to manage a strangled "FUCK! WEST! AAAH, YES!" as the previously disturbed pictures came crashing down.

They laid there for a moment, then red eyes wandered around the room, before Prussia pressed a kiss to his brother's back and whispered in his ear "Hey, West, this room has a desk." 

"It does, hmm?" questioned Germany, tone too peaceful for Prussia not to know his thoughts. Once he'd been mellowed out by an orgasm, he was practically lethargic, but still rather horny. This made for slow, teasing lovemaking that made Prussia scream and Germany smile.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to test that too, what with all the books and papers from the meeting I'll be putting on it. If it collapses I won't be able to get anything done."

"The awesome me is here, so you won't get anything done anyway."

Germany cast him a stern look at that, and Prussia only grinned.  
>"C'mon, are we going to test it, or argue?"<p>

"Hmmm, very well, go lie down on it and wait for me."

Prussia did as he was told, feeling the smolder of his brother's ice-blue eyes as they watched him lay across the cold metal of the desk. Then he turned and watched as his brother stalked toward him, body lax but gaze predatory. The skin on his shoulders and back was tanned lightly from his time training and jogging (read: chasing down Italy for training) and his golden hair just brushed the nape of his neck.

Prussia was still staring when Germany got up on the desk and straddled him. Then he leaned forward to tangle their tongues as he began to sink down, one slow inch at a time. Prussia broke away with a frustrated noise.

"DAMMIT, West, will you please HURRY UP and FUCK ME!" This only earned him a little curling of the lips from the golden nation above him.

"I _am, _brother, what's your rush?"

Prussia growled and tried to thrust his hips up. Now a small smile spread across Germany's full lips. Sadistic bastard.

" Ah ah, East. You hurry too much, rush too much. It will be your downfall."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could you do me a favor and do me?"

Germany tried to roll his eyes, but the effect was ruined by his brother's length sliding over his prostate and causing him to moan loudly. It was like someone had opened the sexual floodgates. He clenched down on Prussia so hard both of them screamed, then set up a punishing rhythm that had the desk creaking loudly.

Everything he did was so damn arousing, it was breathtaking. The way he snapped his hips up and down, then twisted his body at the end of the motion, those lickable muscles rippling. The way one hand teased his nipple and the other drifted lower and lower. _He couldn't be...he's not going to_ Prussia's train of thought was wiped out as his golden lover began _masturbating _atop him.

"DAMN, WEST, KEEP DOING THAT!" He screamed, because Germany's ass was tightening in releasing him in frantic fluttering motions that were driving him insane. He slammed his hips up, and all the rocking caused a drawer to fall from the desk with a loud clang and spill papers everywhere. Neither of them cared.

A second later, Germany painted his brother's pale chest even whiter, screaming something in English and German that sounded like both an expletive and Prussia's name. Prussia responded by grabbing his hips and holding him still as he emptied inside him.

Germany collapsed on his brother, careful not to crush the thinner man. Prussia looked at him with glittering ruby eyes and whispered, "I love you." Germany only sighed. "Of all the things _not _to yell out during sex..."

"There's always the kitchen counter. This is a suite you know."


End file.
